The Recommendation Letter
by Princess Irene
Summary: Ginny has grown up and struggles with becoming a healer. The most unlikely person is willing to step in and help.  Sorry that the summary sucks, it's late and I'm tired and can't think of anything better at the moment.
1. The Offer

She was stacking books at Flourish and Blotts when he spotted her. Her bangs slipped down from her bobby pin and into her eyes. He couldn't take his eyes off of this girl's long, sleek, and red hair. It was almost as if it was hypnotizing him, he couldn't look away. The girl turned around with an armful of books. She noticed a blond man staring into the shop. She stared directly into his grey/blue eyes, smiled, nodded a hello, then turned around and vanished back into the store. This girl was so familiar, yet Draco would not place his finger on it. He was so engrossed in his thoughts over this girl in Flourish and Blotts that he had not noticed his best friend come up by him.

"Hey, man, want a book?"

"Blaise, Christ, don't sneak up like that. It's not dignified," Draco said.

"Well neither is staring into a shop in the middle of Diagon Alley." Blaise started to walk over toward Flourish and Blotts. "You coming, mate?"

"Nah, let's just go back to the Manor," and with that Draco turned on his heel and walked to the apparation point.

Back at the Malfoy Manor Blaise found Draco in his mother's rose garden. All of the roses were in bloom and were a shade a ruby red. Something had Draco all mixed up, but Blaise had no idea what it was. The only thing he knew was that it had included the book shop in Diagon Alley. He was determined to find out what was bothering his friend.

"Drake, what was up with you in Diagon Alley today? I walked out of Madam Malkins and I find you staring at books, not caring who sees."

"No point in lying to you, you will just bother me until I tell you," he said more to himself than to Blaise. "I saw a girl in Flourish and Blotts. She's gorgeous, but I can't help but to think that I've seen her somewhere before. I just can't place my finger on it."

"What did she look like?" Blaise inquired.

"Tall, skinny, but had all the right curves, red hair…"

"Weasley," Blaise interrupted.

"What?"

"You just described the Weasley girl, Ginny," he said nonchalantly. "After she finished school she turned into a real bombshell, not that she wasn't before." Seeing a puzzled look on Draco's face he delved further into the subject. "Seriously? Just about every guy at Hogwarts wanted her. Believe me, I was one of many Slytherin guys that wanted her. However, she was with the Golden Trio. No guy in our house had the balls to try and date her."

Draco and Blaise sat in the garden for a while thinking about everything that happened. Draco put his elbows on his knees and put his fingers through his hair. Nothing like this had ever happened to him. Did she recognize him? If she did, why did she smile at him through the window when she noticed him staring at her? He had never actually done anything to her. The worst Draco ever said about Ginny was calling her Weaslette when she was around Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Apart from those encounters he had never talked to her. "Have you ever talked to her?" Draco questioned.

"Yeah, a few times. Only at school though. Actually, I haven't seen her in five years, since we left Hogwarts. Once I knew she would never give in, I started talking to her about classes and whatever. Gin's smart, witty, funny; pretty much the opposite of Pansy." Blaise noticed the shudder Draco gave when he heard the name Pansy.

"Can't stand that bint. I'm so glad she clung onto Goyle after I broke it off. I wouldn't mind never seeing her face again." Draco smirked at that thought. Pansy was still obsessed about blood status and money, whereas Blaise and Draco couldn't care less after Voldemort fell and their fathers went to Azkaban. "We're going back tomorrow. I have to know if that is really Ginny that works there." Draco suddenly exclaimed, Blaise simply nodded in agreement.

The following day Draco and Blaise met up in Diagon Alley and navigated their way through all of the hustle and bustle in the street. As they neared the book shop they slowed down, then quickly ducked in. Flourish and Blotts was dim and clustered, and it reminded Draco of the library at Hogwarts. Blaise and Draco agreed to split up to look for this red headed witch. Blaise headed upstairs while Draco took the main floor. Blaise was looking down the fifth row of books when he spotted Ginny organizing the books on the bottom shelf.

Blaise leaned his shoulder on a bookshelf and folded his arms across his chest. "How do you know what you know?" He saw the smile that formed across her lips.

"I don't know anything," she replied turning her head towards the end of the row. When Ginny saw Blaise she stood up and walked over to him. He then proceeded to envelope her into a warm and friendly hug. "How've you been? It's been ages since I've last seen you."

"I've been good. Working at my own firm with my business partner, who is actually here right now. Care to meet him?" he contained his amusement about introducing Ginny to Draco.

"Love to, but I have to work. Want to meet at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch around noon? I'll have an hour."

"Sounds fine. See you there." Blaise leaned down and kissed her cheek, and with that he turned and walked downstairs to find Draco. He spotted Draco still looking for Ginny and grabbed his robes unceremoniously and directed him towards the door.

"What the hell, Blaise? I haven't seen her yet."

"I'm quite aware of that, since I was the one that found her. We're meeting at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch in an hour."

A stunned Draco was navigated through the alley to the Leaky Cauldron. When the two friends got there two glasses of firewhiskey were ordered. Blaise sipped his while Draco downed his in one gulp. He was nervous, he had been fine around more beautiful women than her. Draco settled on the fact that it was due to her family that made him uneasy , not nervous. He had always made fun of the Weasley family because that is what his father wanted, but Lucius Malfoy was no longer in his son's life. Draco was free to make up his own mind about people. This was Draco's new beginning at his life, he might as well start it off on the right foot.

The hour seemed to fly by. Next thing Draco knew he was seeing a glimpse of red hair out of the corner of his eye. Ginny's hair was straight today, just like the day before. As Draco turned his head toward her he noticed that she was wearing an emerald green sweater with a lighter green scarf, as well as a pair of form fitting jeans. She was rather tall, Draco noticed, but then he found out why; she was wearing a pair of boots that had a thin heel on them, probably about three or four inches in height. "Blaise!" she exclaimed. She had only seen Blaise, not Draco. She weaved her way around tables and chairs to their table. When she reached the table Blaise stood up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ginny, I'd like you to meet my business partner, Draco Malfoy." Blaise extended his hand toward Draco to advert Ginny's eyes toward his friend.

"Hi, Draco." She said putting out her hand to shake his. "Nice to see you again." There was no coldness towards him.

Draco stood and took her hand. "Nice to see you too," was all that he could manage to spit out. They all then sat down to talk.

"I'll have tea, please," Ginny said to the waitress. As the waitress left Ginny turned to Draco. "Did you merge Malfoy Enterprise with Zabini Estates?"

"Yeah, we did. Two new business men that had no idea what the hell they were doing combine our father's businesses. Turned out to be the best thing we've ever done." He was surprised how easily he could talk to this Weasley.

"And I assume you two are now known as the heads of Emerald Incorporated?"

"How did you know? It wasn't in the papers that we merged and changed the name," Blaise asked.

"I may not be the brightest witch of our age, but I'm still smart. I put two-and-two together. Two huge companies disappear and then a little while later one huge company shows up." Ginny said smirking. Draco thought that it resembled his.

"What do you do, Gin?" Blaise asked. He had not seen her in five years, he was very curious.

"I'm studying to become a healer, but money is tight. So to get some money I work at Flourish and Blotts. Pay's not all that great, but I get by," she laughed. "I'm not rich like either of you guys. I save money by living in muggle London, it's cheaper."

Blaise leaned over to Draco and asked him a question. Ginny watched them and drank her tea that the waitress had just brought her. These two handsome men were conversing quietly with one another. Had Ginny just thought Draco was handsome? She already knew Blaise was because she had thought that back when they went to Hogwarts together. Both, Draco and Blaise, gave her quizzical looks. Ginny then realized that she was giving them a questioning look.

"It's not very nice to completely ignore one person in your lunch party," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Sorry, but we have an offer for you." Draco smiled.

"Indeed. One that we hope you accept," Blaise chimed in. Ginny only nodded her head while she sipped her tea.

"We would like to offer you a job as my secretary."

Ginny nearly choked on her tea. Had that ferret just offer her a job? What the hell was the meaning of this. The color of Ginny's cheeks went from pink to red in an instant. She could feel the anger just boiling in her. If she spoke, screaming would be the only volume of her voice. For now she settled on giving each of them death glares.

Draco noticed her anger and quickly added, "This isn't out of pity or anything. I've been looking for a secretary for a while. I need someone that is organized and personable, and you fit both. Plus, you would dealing with paper work, and that is a skill you need to become a healer. Naturally, if you work for us, me specifically, we will give a recommendation letter to St. Mungo's when you apply to become a healer. And you're Blaise's friend; any friend of his is a friend of mine." He took a breath and hesitantly continued, "So what do you say, Weasley? Want the job?"

"Ginny contemplated the offer for a couple of minutes. She knew that the pay would be substantially better than at Flourish and Blotts. The thing that really got her was the recommendation letter. A letter coming from Emerald Incorporated would hold a lot of weight when she would go to find a job at St. Mungo's. She was organized and everybody that she met loved her. Blaise's and Draco's eyes were firmly set on her as she was thinking about the job offer. Draco had no doubt that she would say yes. She needed the money and the recommendation letter he offered. "I can start in two weeks. I have to give my two week notice to my boss at Flourish and Blotts. Sorry, but I have to get back to work." She shook hands with Draco then hugged Blaise and walked out.

"If looks could kill, huh?" Blaise said breathing a sigh of relief as Ginny walked out of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Mate, you're bloody fantastic!" beamed Draco. "She said yes to the job!"

"Drake, calm down. You're acting like you want to date her or something."


	2. The Party

"Hermione, am I crazy?" Ginny asked as she flopped down on her bed in her flat. For two weeks she had been thinking about Draco and how she said she would work for him. She kept going through the pros and cons of the situation

**Pros**

More money

Recommendation letter to St. Mungo's

Experience with paper work

Prestige of saying she worked at Emerald Incorporated

**Cons**

Working for Draco

Not doing what she enjoyed

Working for Draco

Working for Draco

Obviously the pros were the stronger arguments, but Ginny still had doubts.

"No, you're just making smart choices," Hermione said looking through Ginny's closet for a shirt to borrow. "I probably wouldn't tell Ron or Harry about you working for Draco. They'll go mental."

"Don't you hate him too?" Ginny inquired.

"No, I ran into him once at the ministry and he was quite civil, not to mention he apologized about how much of a prick he was back in school. Don't go telling Ron or Harry that either."

Ginny laughed. "Yeah like I'd go and tell those two anything like that. They would have me admitted into the psych ward at St. Mungo's." While Ginny talked to Hermione she turned to her side and propped her head up with her hand. She then rolled onto her back and stared up at her ceiling fan that was rotating lazily. She closed her eyes and decided to think about what shirt Hermione should choose. "The red halter top." She finally said.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, confused.

"Wear my red halter top. Hell, take it. I never wear the thing."

"Okay, thanks. What are you going to wear? You are invited to come out with us you know."

"I don't really know. I'm thinking about my green v-neck tank top. That opinion could change by tonight though." Ginny and Hermione grinned at each other. "Are we going to muggle London tonight or no?" Ginny asked.

"No, we're going to some new wizarding club. Wow, I say 'no' a lot," Hermione realized. Both women laughed at this random realization.

"I should really be going so that I can get ready for later. See you in a couple hours over at our place? And thanks for the shirt."

"Yeah, see you there. No problem. I never wear it, and I know you like it." Ginny smiled at her best friend and watched her floo away to the apartment she shared with Ron. Hermione and Ron were the perfect couple Ginny thought. Everyone else thought her and Harry had been the perfect couple and that was what drove them apart. There was just too much pressure and publicity on their romance. However, they remained good friends through everything. As much as Ginny still loved Harry she knew that it would never work out between them again. Each day her love of Harry grew more sisterly. He was now dating an American girl named Liz, and Ginny was happy for them.

The two hours flew by for Ginny as she got ready. She stuck with her original choice of shirt and paired it with a pair of emerald heels with a three inch skinny heel. Ginny stashed her makeup, a hair tie, and her wand in her small clutch. With one last look at her apartment she flooed over to Hermione and Ron's to leave with them.

"Gin, you look hot," Hermione exclaimed when she saw her friend. Ginny blushed at the compliment and smiled.

"She better go home and change then," yelled Ron from the bedroom.

"You haven't even seen what I'm wearing, dimwit," Ginny replied sardonically.

"I don't want guys ogling at my baby sister!"

"Honestly, Ronald, she's an adult. She can make her own decisions." Hermione cut in. That certainly shut up her boyfriend.

Shortly after the three left to meet Harry at Soledad, the newest night club in wizarding London. Ginny had no idea why they were all going out tonight, but she had a feeling she would find out soon enough, so she didn't ask any questions. All Ginny knew was that it would be a celebration of some sort. She shrugged off her unanswered questions as the three walked up to the door and Ron gave the bouncer their names. He then let them into the club. The bass of the music reverberated within their chests when they stepped inside, and heat hit them like a hot summer's day at the beach. As they walked into the dim and crowed room Ginny spotted people she knew across the way. The three made their way across the room to be greeted by Dean, Seamus, Luna, Neville, George, Harry, and Liz.

"So, what's the reason for meeting here?" George asked indicating that everyone was present.

"Well, Liz and I are going to get married." Harry beamed putting his arm around his fiancé's waist. Liz showed off her gorgeous three carat diamond ring. All of the girls crowded around Liz to see the ring and offer their congratulations, while the guys shook Harry's hand and wished him luck.

"Gin, can I talk to you?" Harry asked later on when things had calmed down. She only nodded her head yes. "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier. We wanted it to be a surprise."

Ginny could have sworn she saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Don't be sorry," she smiled. "I'm happy for you guys! I think Ron wants to talk to you," she pointed out. Harry looked behind him to see Ron walking toward him. When he turned around to face Ginny he noticed she was gone.

Ginny had escaped to the bar. She wasn't going to cry, she couldn't cry. She ordered a double shot of firewhiskey to try and numb the pain she felt. Dean came up to her as she downed her first glass. "Need another?" he asked and she nodded yes. When she had finished off her second glass Dean spoke to her again. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not at all," she replied. "I'd rather dance." Dean didn't need another hint. He took her hand and led the way to the dance floor. Ginny was not shy at all, moving her hips with Dean's lead. Typically Ginny would not be so careless, but the man she loved was marrying some American bimbo. Their hips moved to the beat of some muggle rap song that was blaring through the speakers. As they kept dancing Ginny's moves got progressively dirtier and more suggestive. Both knew that nothing was going to progress from this night. So Dean moved Ginny's loosely curled hair to the side and kissed her neck. Ginny turned her head towards Dean and kissed him. Before long Ginny was facing him and deepening the kiss, all the while continuing to dance. The heat, lack of oxygen, and dancing took its toll after a while and they went to the bar to get a drink.

"Oi, keep your hands off my sister," Ron said to Dean as they made they walked up to the group with their arms around each other's waist. As soon as Ginny was in reach Hermione yanked her away from the boys. This action caused her drink to spill all down Ginny's shirt.

Before Ginny had any time to protest Hermione was on the verge of yelling at her best friend. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I was dancing with Dean, before I was drinking, and now I'm drinking again." Ginny said matter of fact.

"I noticed. We're supposed to be celebrating with Liz and Harry over their engagement!"

"I am celebrating. I'm getting drunk. I'd rather not think about that blond bimbo or that jackass that broke up with me."

"Is that how you really feel, Gin?"

"It sure is, Hermione. Haven't you been able to tell that everything I do or say around them is a façade? Or are you that blind? You know, you're really dumb sometimes. Try to be a little more observant next time." The anger poured through Ginny.

"I think it's time you went home." Hermione left and then came back with Dean to take Ginny home.

Dean got Ginny home via side-along apparation. When in the apartment Dean sat her on the couch with a blanket and a tall glass of water. "Will you stay and watch a movie with me?" she asked in a small voice.

"Why not. What movie did you have in mind, babe?" he replied.

"Star Wars. I've always liked those movies." And with that Dean put in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Ginny charmed the blanket to become bigger for the two of them. As soon as he sat down and put his legs up on the table Ginny scooted close and cuddled with him. As the movie started Dean pulled Ginny closer to him and kissed the top of her head. At the small affection Ginny moved closer to Dean and stretched her legs across his lap which made her body turn more toward his. His free hand rested on her leg at about the mid-thigh level. Dean missed moments like these, but they had always argued when they dated. She would never take him back.

"Dean?" she murmured into his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"I start my new job tomorrow. Can you make sure I'm up at seven? I don't want to make a bad impression by showing up to work late on my first day."

"Yeah. Come one, time to get you in bed." He tucked his arm under Ginny's knees and his other arm snaked its way around her waist. When Dean picked up Ginny effortlessly her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck. He could feel her breath at the nape of his neck. He remembered the nights in Gryffindor Tower when this would happen after everyone else had gone to bed. Dean reached Ginny's bed and laid her in it and turned to leave the room.

"Stay with me please," she said sleepily when she noticed Dean's back in the door frame.

"You sure? I can sleep on the couch if you would prefer." Ginny just shook her head no. With a roll of his eyes Dean made his way to the opposite side of the bed he placed Ginny on, kicked off his shows, and then laid down. Ginny immediately moved over to him and placed her head on his chest. She quickly fell asleep to the sound of his heart beating. Last thing Dean remembered before sleep took him away on a blissful journey was him turning his head towards Ginny and playing with the ends of her curled and messy hair.

Ginny rolled over and opened her eyes to look at her clock. "8:00" it read. "Shit!" she yelled and jumped out of bed and flew to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Fifteen minutes later she emerged with a towel around her and dry hair, which she obviously charmed because of her time restraint. She was to be at Emerald Incorporated in forty-five minutes. As she walked to her closet she noticed Dean still in her bed, sound asleep. She didn't have the heart or the time to wake him up and yell at him. She would yell at him later. In her closet she picked out what she was going to wear; a black pencil skirt, a red blouse, and red stilettos. Thirty minutes until she was supposed to be at work. She went into the bathroom again to brush her teeth and do her makeup. She emerged from her bathroom a second time looking radiant. Fifteen minutes until she was supposed to be at work.

As Ginny walked out to the living room to leave she was putting a simple pair of gold hoops into her ears. She went to the kitchen counter and wrote Dean a note.

Dean,

Went to work. Not sure what I have to eat, but help yourself. I'll be back around five if you decide to stay around. If not, I'll talk to you later!

Gin

She taped the not to the refrigerator, grabbed her purse, and then walked out of her apartment. Ginny walked to the muggle coffee shop down the street from where she lived. In the alley behind that building was an apparation point. With her coffee with three creams and two sugars in hand Ginny left for Emerald Incorporated.

The building she came to was enormous and very posh. Ginny made her way up to the twenty-third level and stepped off of the lift. She had no idea where she was supposed to go so she looked for a secretary to point her in the correct direction. When she found one she had five minutes before it was nine. As she headed down one hall to Draco's office a door suddenly opened outward and Ginny ran right into it. Her forehead had collided with the open door and she stumbled back. Her hand instantly came up to the now tender and very red mark in the middle of her head.

"I am so sorry," a deep voice said as hands grabbed her arms to keep her from falling over. "I suppose you found the place where you're supposed to be." When Ginny's vision came into focus she saw Draco's smile a genuine smile rather than a smirk.


End file.
